1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cellular telephone set, an operation control method therefor and a program therefor. The invention relates to a cellular telephone set installed with a camera and having an image pick-up function, an operation control method therefor and a program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among recent cellular telephone sets, there are some with installed cameras and thus having functions for picking-up images, processing the images for storing as an album or transmitting to communication counterparts as attachments to electronic mails. As one way of use of such image processing functions, it has been considered to use a picked-up image as a memorandum, for example. Namely, it has been considered to pick-up an image of a time-table of public transportation, such as a bus, train, a sub-way or the like at a bus station or a train station by means of the camera of the cellular telephone set to store as a memorandum for reading out later to check as necessary.
In this case, it is usually not possible to pick-up the image of the overall time-table at one shot of the camera of the cellular telephone set. Therefore, it is typical to pick-up the image of one time-table by several separate shots to be stored as a plurality of images. In the case of the time-table, there is one for weekday and another for Sunday and holidays. Therefore, if both time-tables are to be stored, the number of the picked-up images to be stored is increased.
Then, it becomes necessary to store a plurality of picked-up images in a memory. In such case, it becomes necessary to perform an image pick-up operation and a registering operation for each image. On the other hand, upon checking the images dividedly registered, it becomes necessary to read out the registered images one by one. This has been known from Instruction Manual of J-SH08, Basic Operation, pages 50 to 53, issued by J-Phone Kabushiki-Kaisha, December, 2001, for example.
When the images of the time-table are picked-up and stored in the memory as memorandum and are read out for checking later, it is inherent to divide the image into a plurality of images to make the registering operation and the reading out operation troublesome. On the other hand, when the user wants to see one of a plurality of the registered images, for example, when the user wants to see one time zone in the time-table, it becomes difficult to find the desired one of the registered images, the user has to repeat the reading out operation until the desired image is displayed. Furthermore, owing to the increasing of the capacity of built-in memory and adding on of external memory, the number of images to be the object for retrieval is increased to inherently increase the number of times of the reading out operation.
When a plurality of images are registered in the memory, it can be considered an approach to establish correspondence with icons (symbol character) for an index for respective registered images for displaying the icons in the upper and/or the lower portions of a display screen so that the corresponding icon can be selected when the user selectively reads out the desired image. However, such method requires icons per the registered images to cause increasing of the load on the control portion (CPU). Also, the number of icons to be displayed on the display screen is limited, the number of registered images is also limited accordingly.